


Где Аурелиано?

by kotexsi



Series: Italian aesthetics [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Italy, Jeweler, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Известный ювелир исчезает при загадочных обстоятельствах, и его брат приезжает выяснить, что же произошло на самом деле.
Series: Italian aesthetics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816075





	Где Аурелиано?

Фасад дома встретил его стеной бугенвиллии и заросшим зеленым газоном. Между каменей подъездной дорожки пробивалась трава, а на месте коврика у двери находился светлый прямоугольник. Никакого «Добро пожаловать», лишь небольшое чистое пятно на пыльном бежевом камне. Цветочные горшки наполнены грунтом, но ни о каких цветах не шло и речи. Ставни закрыты — дом абсолютно слеп.

Потребовалось немало силы воли, чтобы заставить себя нажать на звонок, хотя бы занести руку. И стоило убедить себя в том, что в трезвоне нет ничего страшного, как дверь открылась.

— Алистер? — женщина в дверях окинула его оценивающим взором. — Проходи.

Она впустила его в маленькую прихожую, заполненную невероятной кучей вещей, включая чемоданы в углу и стопки книг и шкатулок на полках. Алистер не стал тратить время на рассматривание безделушек — за столько лет этот беспорядок никогда не менялся. Вместо этого он задержался на женщине. Ему не часто приходилось встречаться с ней, но что-что, а ее пронзительный лисий взгляд, эти ядовито-желтые глаза он запомнил еще с первого раза. И хотя азиатская внешность привычна для его круга общения, но в сердце Тосканы она явно выглядит чужой.

— А я был уверен, что придется представляться, — Алистер слегка усмехнулся. — Лиса, верно?

— О, вы, ди Орафо, все на одно лицо, — она махнула рукой, закатив глаза. — Твою рыжину было видно с другого конца улицы.

Алистер улыбнулся ее фамильярности и секунду ему показалось, что она улыбнулась тоже. Но потом она вздохнула, и он вдруг заметил легкую красноту на лице. Потерев висок длинным пальцем, она вновь за говорила:

— Я звонила тебе. Аурелиано исчез, и необходимо что-то сделать с вещами и с его делами…

— Я знаю, — Алистер перебил ее. Наблюдать за ее попытками сдержать эмоции слишком тяжело ему давалось. И что-то совсем неправильное было в ее печальном виде, это точно не шло к ее образу.

Лиса кивнула и пригласила его на кухню. Усевшись за деревянный лакированный стол, он с ноткой ностальгии заметил, как тут уютно. От светло-голубого цветочного гарнитура до плоских подушек на стульях. И здесь — все тот же эстетический хаос, без которого не обходилась ни одна комната ди Орафо. И все здесь так, будто никто не заставил этот дом опустеть в один миг.

— Будешь что-нибудь? — женщина заглянула в навесной шкафчик. Откинув за спину блестящие черные волосы, она задумчиво спросила: — Кофе? Еду не предлагаю, холодильник пришлось полностью вычистить. Да и готовить я не любитель…

— Бывшая британская колония приучила меня к чаю, — неловко начал Алистер, попытавшись разрядить обстановку, — но и от кофе не откажусь.

Лиса поставила маленькую турку на плиту и, не поворачиваясь к нему, сказала:

— Честно признаться, я удивлена, что ты так быстро отреагировал на мою просьбу. Нам не часто приходилось общаться, и я правда переживала, что тебя придется уговаривать.

Под мерное постукивание чайной ложечки Алистер погрузился в свои мысли и как-то слишком серьёзно выдал:

— У меня нет причин не доверять друзьям Аурелиано.

Лиса ничего не ответила, но он чувствовал, что она ждала продолжения и явно поняла, что он недоговаривал, хоть это и было не специально. Она поставила перед ним чашку, и аромат эспрессо разлился по кухне. И почему-то на ум пришел не Аурелиано-итальянец-до-мозга-костей, а Елена, которая после переезда так и не поддалась влиянию британской моды и пила исключительно кофе. И сейчас ему совсем не хотелось вспоминать мать, умершую очень много десятков лет назад.

— На самом деле есть и другая причина… — Алистер побарабанил пальцем по столу. — Но мне бы не хотелось показаться сумасшедшим для тебя.

— Мальчик мой, — Лиса села перед ним и сделала малюсенький глоток. В ее тонких пальцах с длинными ногтями чашка смотрелась совсем маленькой. — Мне тысяча лет, твои маленькие ювелирные чудеса не удивят меня.

Ее тон заставил Алистера в изумлении широко раскрыть глаза. Такой снисходительный и почти что материнский, какой ему еще не приходилось слышать. А это обращение — «мальчик мой» — и вовсе вызвало какой-то внутренний конфуз.

— Если так… — Алистер неожиданно даже для себя стыдливо опустил взгляд в чашку. — У меня была птица. Точнее, стоит сразу сказать, у меня много птиц и в целом животных дома. Я ветеринар, и многие пациенты остаются у меня, так как больше не могут жить в дикой природе самостоятельно или по другим причинам, это не так важно. Так вот… У меня была птица, ястреб Харриса. Уникальный в своем роде, потому что он вообще водится на американском континенте, и ко мне в Австралию попал с одним моим хорошим другом-орнитологом. Он был единственным у меня, действительно особенным, потому что прожил достаточно много времени. Я назвал его в честь Аурелиано. Я люблю называть своих животных в честь членов семьи и друзей…

— Это очень мило, — вставила Лиса. Алистер кивнул. — Прости, продолжай.

— Недавно этот ястреб умер, — на последнем слове его голос дрогнул. — Это случилось как раз незадолго до твоего звонка, и тогда я забеспокоился. Не первый раз вместе с человеком умирает и животное, названное в его честь. За год до него умерла пустельга, названная в честь Франчески… Еще тогда я пытался связаться с Аурелиано или Лаурой, но, как ты уже поняла, у меня ничего не вышло.

— Лаура давно уехала, — Лиса постучала острым ноготком по чашке. — Я тоже не смогла ее найти.

Алистер уставился на кофе, словно пытаясь раньше времени заглянуть в его гущу. Кроме маленького кусочка своего отражения, он, конечно, ничего не увидел.

— Извини за это откровение, но ты совсем не похож на Аурелиано, — женщина внимательно вгляделась в его лицо, слегка сощурив раскосые глаза, от чего ее взгляд стал еще более лисьим.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться этому или нет, — Алистер покачал головой, неловко улыбнувшись одними уголками губ. — На самом деле не первый раз это слышу.

— О, дорогой, прости, если обидела, — Лиса надула губы и подняла тонкие темные брови. — Я к тому, что ты очень молод. Вы ведь почти ровесники, не так ли?

— Я младше почти на три года, — Алистер, прикинув, повертел ладонью.

— И ты выглядишь очень молодо для своих лет, — она указала на него пальцем и вновь точно в подозрении сощурилась. — Когда я последний раз видела Аурелиано, он уже был седым. Почему же ты сияешь, словно солнышко?

Алистер сложил руки на груди, откинувшись на стуле, и непринужденно ответил:

— Ну, я же не спрашиваю, почему в тысячу лет ты выглядишь на тридцать.

— Не-ет, — протянула Лиса, покачав пальцем. — Мальчик мой, мне можно, я очень древний дух, а ваша порода — люди-долгожители. Аурелиано тоже долго не старел, но ты… ты побил его рекорд. В чем секрет?

— Странности Изнанки? Везение? А может я просто из тех людей, которые выиграли генетическую лотерею? Понятия не имею!

Алистер хлопнул по столу, и кофе на дне чашек колыхнулся.

— Беру слова назад, вы похожи, — Лиса закатила глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Взяв пальцами чашку, она повертела её, засмотревшись на узор. — Ладно… Придется отложить нашу сладкую беседу и заняться делами. С чего хочешь начать? Гостиная? Спальня? Кабинет?

Она осторожно поставила чашку на стол и серьёзно посмотрела на Алистера.

Гостиная, на удивление, оказалась намного чище: ни одного чемодана, ни коробки с вещами, огромных башен из книг, грозившихся упасть. Лишь мебель какой-то недешевой фирмы, статуэтки из путешествий, толстый телевизор на низеньком четырехлапом столике и камин. Абсолютно чистый камин, который, наверно, не зажигали больше года. И в этот теплый летний день Алистера пробил озноб.

Аурелиано и Франческа любили искусство, и это было видно по количеству картины, развешанных на стенах. Боттичелли, Санти, ди Козимо, Буонаротти, Беццуоли, Дикси — все они и еще художники, о которых Алистер даже не знал. И, конечно, итальянцев намного больше.

Алистер задержался у каминной полки. Множество фотографий брата и его семьи: от свадьбы до дней рождения и совместных из поездок. На какую-то долю секунды Алистер преисполнился зависти. Но стоило найти себя на паре фото, как сердце тут же смягчилось.

— О, негодник, все-таки и меня в рамку вставил, — Лиса уперла руки в бока, неожиданно появившись рядом с Алистером. Тот вздрогнул, и она спросила: — Я не спрашивала о твоей семье? Извини за личную тему.

— Нет, но это не нужно, — спокойной ответил он, отвернувшись от фотографий. — Я так и не нашел себе настолько близкого по духу.

— Ох, прости, дорогой, — взволнованно произнесла женщина, а затем добавила: — Я заметила, что ты не носишь украшения. Как так?

— Профессиональный заскок. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из моих пациентов случайно проглотил сережку или камушек из кольца.

Алистер вдруг улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— Они такие счастливые, — продолжила Лиса, глядя на фотографии, и ее голос заметно погрустнел. — Страшно было смотреть на Аурелиано в последний год. Я будто не видела его улыбку тысячу лет.

***

Спальня встретила их холодом, плотно закрытыми окнами и тонким слоем пыли. Лиса поспешила открыть шторы и ставни, и в комнату наконец проник солнечный свет, и пылинки кружились в лучах.

— Сюда будто вообще не заходили, — Алистер откашлялся.

На не заправленной кровати не хватало подушки, а откинутом одеяле лежала какая-то скомканная одежда. Лиса осторожно подняла её и расправила — мятая атласная рубашка, расшитая синими цветами.

— Это Франчески… — произнесла женщина с каким-то невероятным волнения в голосе. — Боже, этот… Этот… Он не заходил сюда с тех пор, как она умерла.

Она свернула рубашку и положила на место.

— То есть? — Алистер скривился, переводя взгляд с кровати на Лису и обратно. — Хочешь сказать, что Аурелиано больше года не поднимался в спальню? Даже не спал здесь? Ты… В смысле?!

Женщина внимательно посмотрела на него, и этого хватило, чтобы Алистер закрыл лицо руками и зашептал:

— Боже мой, боже мой…

Метнувшись к шкафу, он открыл дверцы и уставился на аккуратно сложенную одежду и занятые вешалки. Нос заполнил запах старой пыли. Быстро перебрав вешалки и осмотрев все доступные полки, он с горечью заключил:

— Всё вещи на месте. И ее, и его.

— Если он и ушёл, то налегке, — Лиса отряхнула и поправила оставшуюся подушку. — Придётся убраться здесь, пока не завелись паразиты…

Алистер уже не слушал её. Упав в кресло, он уронил лицо в ладони, и его плечи затряслись. Неприятное чувство, ком, застряло в горле, и резкий порыв разрыдаться накрыл Алистера с головой. Но плакать не получалось, слезы не шли. Душа будто вовсе высохла.

— Поверить не могу, что я… Я такой слепой, — сдавлено бормотал Алистер. — Я же знал, что он не переносит одиночество, он же зачахнет один… Но я позволил ему, я позволил ему остаться одному.

Алистер поднял затуманенный взор.

— Стоило быть настойчивее. Стоило уговорить его приехать ко мне. Надо было самому приехать и забрать его!

Теплая рука легла ему на затылок и по-матерински погладила одними пальцами.

— Мальчик мой, не убивайся, — как можно более успокаивающе и мягко сказала Лиса. — Не ты один оставил его. Нам всем стоило взяться за него сразу, а не позволять тонуть в скорби. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах. И все-таки приехал сюда, в конце концов.

— Я привык быть отшельником и справляться самостоятельно, — Алистер тяжело вздохнул. — И совершенно забыл, что это в общем-то не свойственно для нашей семьи.

Женщина потрепала его по макушке, и на сердце немного отлегло.

— А это что такое…

Лиса выудила из-под кровати маленькую коробку

— Что там? — Алистер подошёл к ней и заглянул через плечо.

Она помахала перед его лицом пачкой конвертов и хитро улыбнулась. Поддев первый конверт ногтем, она распечатала его и развернула листок.

— О-о, и когда они только успевали обмениваться любовными письмами, — она пробежалась глазами по тексту, и с каждой новой строчкой её улыбка становилась все более ехидной. — Сколько чувственности… Больше, чем в романе.

— О, нет, я не буду на это смотреть, — Алистер отмахнулся. — Не хватало ещё знать об их интимных секретах. Тогда я точно не смогу должным образом оплакивать их.

Лиса вновь заглянула в коробочку и ахнула.

— Что там? — тут же в нетерпении спросил Алистер.

— Поверь, это предназначалось не для наших глаз, — женщина сложила конверты обратно и спрятала под кровать. — Но я бы на их месте лучше прятала свои секретики.

***

— А вот и вторая подушка, — Лиса кивнула в сторону дивана. — Хотя я бы не удивилась, узнай, что он вообще не спал.

Алистер болезненно простонал и подошел к столу. Зажатая в тисках оправа, брошенные инструменты, монокуляр и эскиз задуманного украшения — все, что осталось от Аурелиано.  
Он дотронулся кончиком пальца до оправы и выдохнул:

— Как всегда безупречно.

Заметив на спинке стула пиджак, Алистер только прикрыл глаза. Губы задрожали, и он осторожно расправил лацканы и пригладил рукава, словно сохранить его презентабельный вид — острая необходимость.

— Он будто просто ненадолго вышел на улицу, — проговорила Лиса, бегло осмотрев кабинет. — Будто он вот-вот вернется…

Алистер взглянул на нее и покачал головой. Она выглядела очень обеспокоенной и такой ошеломленной, будто вдруг начала сомневаться сразу во всем. Но у Алистера не было никаких сомнений.

— Как ты поняла, что он пропал? — поинтересовался он.

— Приехала и увидела, что его нет, — коротко ответила Лиса. — Дверь открыта, дом пуст, а соседи не видели его уже много времени. Что-то с ним произошло. Что-то же заставило его покинуть дом.

Они переглянулись. С самого начала все было не так, и оба поняли это буквально сразу. Люди не уходят просто так, не бросают едва начатую работу и недопитую чашку кофе, не забывают любимый пиджак на спинке стула и не оставляют дверь нараспашку, приглашая всех желающих заглянуть в пустующий дом.

Волнующий всех вопрос наконец прозвучал:

— Где Аурелиано?

— Я не знаю.

Лиса всплеснула руками и помотала головой. Спустя минуты задумчивого молчания она вновь заговорила:

— Аурелиано ушел бы однажды, но не так. Он бы привел все в порядок, закончил все дела и ушел бы красиво, как он умеет. Так, чтобы оставить память, но не заставлять искать. То, что он сделал сейчас, ненормально, не похоже на него. В конце концов, он даже пиджак не взял.

Она поймала взгляд Алистера, и он застыл в нерешительности.

— Если что-то случится, — начал он, осторожно рассуждая, — и мы не сможем ни найти его, ни связаться, нам придется объявить его мертвым. И я точно не уверен, что мы действительно найдем его. Птица, названная в его честь, умерла, а я не привык не доверять подобным знакам.

— А если в этом случае мы не сможем найти и Лауру… — продолжила его мысль Лиса. Её спокойный и твердый голос звучал совсем неестественно. — То этот дом, и все имущество ди Орафо достанется тебе.

Алистер на мгновение опешил, но быстро пришел в себя и потер рот ладонью, обдумывая ее слова.

— Я не смогу распорядиться всем этим, — признался он. Вопреки возрасту он ощутил себя настоящим ребенком, оставленным за старшего на долгое время. И это чувство ему очень не нравилось, потому что нет ничего неприятнее волнения, поднимающегося из нутра к самой голове. — Я не могу бросить свой дом, животных и работу. Не смогу продать этот дом, следить за ним и… все такое. Я уже очень долго не живу в Италии, и это давно не моя страна, и я спокойно отдал Аурелиано все наследство, оставленное тут. Я могу оставить все до лучших дней, но…

Лиса положила руку ему на плечо, и ее голос в который раз стал по-родительски мягким.

— Но никого больше у Аурелиано не осталось.

Алистер поджал губы и вздохнул.

— Ты можешь хотя бы забрать на сохранение что-то? — предположила женщина, попытавшись разрядить обстановку. — Хотя бы… дневники?  
Но на это он отреагировал слишком бурно:

— Да я не имею права к ним прикасаться! — выклик заставил Лису отпрянуть, и на ее лице отобразилось абсолютное недоумение. Алистер поспешил объяснить: — Они принадлежат Аурелиано, и он должен отдать их Лауре. Я не могу их просто… взять.

— Но и бросать все здесь — плохая идея, — вкрадчиво проговорила Лиса. — Я не прошу тебя объявить их своими. Оставь у себя, пока она не вернется.

— Пока она не вернется… — повторил Алистер. — Хотелось бы мне в это верить.


End file.
